Like father, like son
by The Fiery Dragon
Summary: RobTerra. What if Robin was Slade's son? What if the Titans turned against him? What if he persuaded Terra to join Slade? What if he followed in Slade's footsteps? RobTerra
1. Chapter 1

Hey there!

I know the chapters are extremely short, but its just a fluffy story I put together using ideas I had lying around the place. I wanted to try writing a RobXTerra fic. Besides I've always wanted to write a story where Slade and Robin are father son and have a typical father son relationship.

* * *

Chapter 1

Robin entered a room with a giant computer in it. He wore the same armor he wore in the series as Slade's apprentice. Right after Slade had told him he was his son he had named him his heir.

"Well done Robin." came Slade's voice.

"It was easy." he replied smirking as he handed over a necklace.

"Most missions are easy for you." Slade stated examining the necklace.

"I had a good teacher."

"Excellent job at sucking up." Slade stated.

"Like I said I had a good teacher." said Robin as he dodged a playful punch from Slade.

"Go get some rest. You have been working hard" Slade said.

Robin nodded. "Err... Dad" he said hesitantly "When can I get back at those Titans?"

"Soon my son soon. Remember patience brings the fire. Now to bed with you"

"Goodnight Dad"

"Goodnight"

Robin walked to his room. It was as big as his room in Titan tower, in fact bigger. It had a huge computer and a king sized bed. He had only got this room after Slade had told him that he was Robin's father. As he lay in bed he thought about the Titans. The Titans had found out about the probes and removed them. After Robin had found out about this he had returned to the tower. However the Titans didn't believe him. They tried to kill him. He had barely escaped with his life. He had been over run with hate and pain. He returned to Slade and sworn alliance to him. The same night Slade told him he was his father. They had been training together since. They had been training for four years. Slade turned a lot nicer once he told Robin he was his father. The two had bounded and developed a typical father son relationship. Slade usually sent him on missions outside of Jump City so as to keep him a secret. He had discovered he could create and manipulate fire. Slade had sent him around the world to train. He fell into a peaceful sleep.

Robin woke up at 9:30 the next day. He walked to the dining area and sat down.

A few minutes later Slade walked in.

"Morning Dad"

"Morning." he replied. "I'm glad your up. I think its time the Titans knew of our presence."

"We get to attack them?" Robin asked excitement evident in his voice.

"Not exactly. There is a girl they have recruited." Slade said. He pulled out a picture of a blonde girl. "Her name is Terra. She can control all Earthen matter. She still cannot fully control her powers"

"And you want her on the team." finished Robin.

Slade nodded. "Rich, I want you to go under cover. Get her alone. Talk to her. Befriend her. Then I shall attack and have a chat with her. Understand?"

"Understood" he replied.

* * *

Well like I said its short. Please review. Who knows. Maybe I'll make it a major fic.

Until next time.

Dragon. Out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two rolling.

* * *

Chapter 2 

It had taken a while, but Robin finally had Terra alone. She was in a café. Perfect. He was about to follow when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Slade.

"What do you think of her?" he asked

"She seems to be a little insecure. She doesn't fully trust the Titans. She is ashamed of not being able to control her powers." Robin said." And she's pretty cute" he finished out loud without realizing it. He blushed as he realized.

Slade chuckled. "Looks like someone has a little crush." he said. "Well hopefully that will make you work harder to get her on the team. Now go get her son."

Robin walked into the café. He was wearing normal clothes and a pair of shades. He sighted Terra sitting at the counter. He walked up to her.

"Hello there." he said smiling at here. "What's a beautiful girl like you doing all alone?"

"Cheesy line." Terra stated.

"Cheesy but true" he said "But why are you alone? I would expect every guy in the state to be chasing after you."

"What can I get you?" asked the waitress.

"Two milkshakes and two pieces of apple pie. On me."

"Your Terra aren't you. The Titan who controls all Earthen matter?"

"How'd you...? Well I guess most people know me now. And my powers."

"Yeah"

"So what's your name?" she asked curiously.

"Richard Grayson, but you can call me Rich."

"Well its nice to meet you, Rich."

"Its nice to meet you to."

Their order came and they began to eat. They talked about random things. With every word they liked each other more and more.

"Listen Terra, there is something very important I want to talk to you about. Can we go somewhere more quiet?"

**Once they were alone.**

"Alright first promise you'll wait until I'm done." he began. She promised. " I know you can't fully control your powers." She gasped. "And neither can I" She stared at him. "I can control fire. I used to be a mess. But someone taught me how to control my powers. His name is Slade. He is my father. Terra I just want you to know that when they find out. The Titans will try to get rid of you." Terra stared at the ground. Robin cupped her chin and looked her in the eye. "But I can help you." She stared at him for a minute before speaking.

"Slade? He's a criminal."

"No. He's a man who was mistreated because of his skills. He realized this was the right way to live. I can help you. I can teach you how to control your powers."

"Then help me." she stated.

They looked at each other for a while before they both leaned in and their lips met.

'WOW' They both thought at the same time. They spent the majority of the day locked in a deep make out session.

* * *

Well that's all for now. Please read and review. I'll update soon. Oh and moonfire of darkness. To hell with you you pathetic good for nothing worthless piece of scum. Don't like the damn couple don't read the damn story. Its as simple as that. Unlike you, obviously, I believe in having an open mind towards everything. Oh and at least have the gutsie to sign under your real name. 

Until then.

Dragon. Out.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter three rolling. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hey dad. What's up?"

"Your girlfriend's looking for you." Slade said.

Robin blushed. "How'd you know?" He asked.

"I have my ways." He stated.

"She's crying." said Robin. "Why?"

"The Titans. They saw you with her and assumed some things. They brought up her not being in control of her powers. They all had a huge shouting session and they told her to leave."

"How you know she's looking for me?" he asked.

"Other than the fact the two of you spent all of yesterday kissing because why else would she spend an hour at the café you two met in?"

"I'll go talk to her." Robin said heading towards the door.

By the time he had changed and reached the café Terra was just leaving.

"Terra" he called. Terra stopped and faced him. He could see tear stains on her face. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck and burst into tears again.

"Feeling better?" Robin asked. They were in the park eating ice-cream.

"Yeah" she said. She smiled at him. He smiled back before leaning down and kissing her.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?"

She paused before nodding.

"The titans saw us yesterday. They said some hurtful things. They said stuff about me not being able to control my powers. They told me to leave. They said that I was no longer their friend even though they said they would always be."

Robin wrapped his arms around her as she began to sob again.

"Hey" he said. "Its okay. I'm here."

She calmed down after a while.

"Thank-you" she said. He smiled.

"No prob." he said smiling and placing a kiss on her forehead. They remained there with his arms around her.

"So" said Terra. "Training"

Robin smiled. In the shadows Slade stood watching his love struck son. He smiled evilly behind his mask. Perfect.

* * *

Well Terra's been turned. I'll update soon. Read and review.

Until next time.

Dragon.Out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapterfour going. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far.

* * *

Chapter 4

Terra looked at her uniform. She wore the same uniform as Robin. She had been training as Slade's apprentice for almost a month now. Slade was the kind of master that demanded respect, obedience and full effort in everything. At the same time she knew he cared about her and looked at her as a daughter. After all she was his only son's girlfriend. She smiled just at the thought of Robin. Two arms encircled her from the back. She smiled and leaned back against the owner of the arms.

"Hey" came a voice. She looked up into Robin's masked eyes.

"Hey" she replied.

"How's my girl been?" he asked gently kissing her forehead.

"Okay. You?" she asked. He had been away for a week on a mission and had just got back.

"I'm good." he replied smiling. "That maniac been treating you right?"

"That 'maniac' is your father young man" came Slade's voice.

"Hee hee" Robin turned around. "Hey there dad. What's up?"

"Its time for the Titans to know of our presence."

"Didn't you say that a month ago?" Robin asked.

"Yes. I did. However it is time for them to fight us and see our power. Think you can handle them?"

"No prob." said Robin bawling his fists.

"Errrr" said Terra.

"Terra you are still unsure about your powers?"

"Master, you have taught me a lot, but what if I lose control?"

"I have designed a suit for you that will keep your powers in check."

"No strings attached?" asked Robin who knew his father too well.

"No strings attached." Slade replied.

"Thank-you Master." Terra said.

**The next day:**

"Alright you two. Listen up. There is a precise jewel being brought into the city. Your job is to steal it. The Titans will probably be on security duty there. Take them down."

"No prob." Robin stated cracking his knuckles.

What he said." said Terra. She was now wearing the same armor she wore as Slade's apprentice except without the weird head thingies.

Slade smiled. "Good."

**That night:**

Terra and Robin stood perched on a building that was next door to the museum the jewel was being transported to. They could see the truck pulling up.

"Ready?" asked Robin

"Ready as I'll ever be." Terra replied.

They both leapt on to a boulder Terra had had waiting and headed to the ground. As they neared the ground Robin leapt off and aimed a round house kick at one of the guards. He charged at three others pulling out his bo-staff. Terra smashed her boulder into one of the guards. She leapt off and summoned some more giant rocks and hurtled them at the remaining guards. Soon all the guards had been crushed, smashed or bashed. Robin entered the truck and got the jewel out.

"That was almost too easy." he stated smirking. "I wonder where those Titans are..."

"Hey drop that jewel"

"There they are"

Terra and he turned around to see the Titans standing right behind them. The Titans gasped.

* * *

I know its a major cliffy, but if you review enough I'll update real soon.

Until then.

Dragon. Out.


	5. Chapter 5

Well I'm almost there. Just a few more chapters.

* * *

Chapter 5 

"Terra!"

"Robin!"

"Ooohlook Robin they remember us. And you said they wouldn't."

"Well I guess we are pretty unforgettable." Robin said.

"Terra what goes on here? Why are you working with that idiot." Beast Boy said glaring at Robin.

"Hey hey hey. Don't talk about my boyfriend that way." Terra stated as Robin smirked at Beast Boy's shocked face.

As the Titans stood there taking in everything that had just happened Terra and Robin nodded at each other and pounced. Robin raced at Starfire pulling out his bo-staff. He swung at her legs. She gasped and fell on to the ground. She released a few starbolts, but he dodged and brought his staff down on her legs. There was a sickening crunch. He smirked and leapt at Cyborg.

Meanwhile Terra had summoned her boulder and had gone towards Raven. She summoned paving stones and flung them at her. Beast Boy leapt on to Terra's rock. She smirked and started to increase speed and change direction rapidly.

Robin was easily taking on Cyborg. He smashed his fist into Cyborg's robotic eye and it smashed. He grabbed a handful of wires and tore them out. Cyborg screamed and then his entire robot body shut down and he crashed to the ground.

The remaining Titans all stared in shock which was the opportunity the other two needed. Robin leapt into the air and kicked Beast Boy causing him to let go of the boulder. Robin kicked him to the ground. He grabbed Beast Boy's throat, his fingers slipped into place and with a snapping sound he snapped Beast Boy's throat.

"Hey Terra there are some rocks over there." Robin said indicating the building behind Starfire. Terra nodded.

She summoned her powers and gathered the stones at the bottom of the building causing the rest of the building to collapse on top of Starfire. Raven lost focus for about a millisecond and that was more than enough time for Terra to use two boulders to smash her head in.

"Dad its over. We won."

* * *

Its not done yet. I still have the epilogue to post. 

Keep reviewing.

Dragon. Out.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

From there the three slowly started to take over the world. No one and nothing could stop them. Finally they had taken over the world.

"Well done you two. We have conquered the world. Well I have things to attend to."

He started to walk away.

"Hey dad" Robin called.

Slade turned around and felt a pain in the chest. He looked down and saw that Robin had stabbed him with a dagger he always carried. He fell to the floor. Dead.

Before he died he heard Robin say.

"Like father, like son."

* * *

Well thats it.

I know Slade hasthat whole sixth sense thing, but remember he's taught Robin everything he knows. Robin, even if he doesn't show it, is pretty much as powerful as Slade. Plus Slade trusts Robin so much he lets his guard down around him.

I know it's short. It's something I whipped up between classes. Hope you guys liked it.

Until we meet again.

Dragon. Out.


End file.
